Super Mario: Friendship is Sunshine
by onesonicguy
Summary: Mario goes after Shadow Mario, but ends up in another world. What happens? A lot.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom, and Mario, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, was out enjoying the day, with his old pal, F.L.U.D.D. "Nice weather, isn't it Mario?" Asked F.L.U.D.D. "Oh yeah! I could really get used to this!" As the pair were walking through, one part of town was deserted, and suprisingly, Mario and F.L.U.D.D. were the only things there, save for a few birds flying about. "Hey, F.L.U.D.D., I'm really getting the creeps here. Can you scan the area?" "Affirmative." F.L.U.D.D.'s head then raised up above Mario's, and turned around and got a clear view of the area. "Mario, it appears that no one else is here but us." Mario then put his hand on his chin. "Must be an abandoned part of town." "It is possible that could have happened, but why?" Asked F.L.U.D.D. Mario then thought about it for a while. "Well, maybe it was run down, and no one could live here anymore." "True." Said F.L.U.D.D. Just then, as Mario was turning a corner, a familiar blue figure who was holding a paintbrush created by the same person who created F.L.U.D.D., suddenly appeared in front of them. "Shadow Mario!" Said the real Mario as Shadow Mario ran off. "After him Mario! We need to find out what his dastardly plans are!" Said F.L.U.D.D. Mario nodded, and followed him to a alleyway that was blocked off. "Ha! You're trapped!" Said Mario as he was closing in on the shadow imposter. Just then, Shadow Mario graffiti'd a M on the wall and tried to escape. "Mario, he's going to get away!" Said F.L.U.D.D. as Shadow Mario jumped through. "Oh no he's not!" Said Mario as he sprayed the portal with water, jumped through it, and the next thing he knew, he was high in the air falling face first onto the ground! Mario hit the ground and blacked out, unaware of where he was.

When Mario was shaking off his little nap, the next thing he heard were voices. "Ah don't what it is Sweetie Bell, that's why I asked you!" "Well I sure as heck don't know. How about you Scootaloo? "Hmm... this is very interesting. Very interesting indeed." Said the orange pegasus. "We know it's interesting, that's why we want to know what it is!" Said Applebloom. Mario then opened his eyes, and looked up. "Hey, where am I?" When the Cutie Mark Crusaders heard Mario talk, they kinda freaked out. "AHHHHHH!" Applejack heard the noise and came running out. "What in tarnation is going on here?" The Cutie Mark Crusaders then frantically pointed at Mario, who checked to see if F.L.U.D.D. was okay. Applejack then ran towards Mario, and bucked him in the face causing him to see stars. Lots and lots of stars. When Mario woke up again, he had saw that there were 6 multicolored ponies surrounding the hospital bed he lay in. Mario then cracked his eyes open to see a orange pony talking to her friends, explaining to them what happened. "And when Ah went outside, they pointed at him like he did somethin' to them, so I bucked him." Mario then put his hand to his head as he said, "I must have gotten hit on the head really hard, because now, I think I'm starting to hallucinate." The ponies then heard him, and looked over at him. Mario then felt a little uncomfortable about the whole thing, and started to look around. Then like interrogators, Applejack got on one side of the bed, while Pinkie Pie got on the other. "So, ya like scarin' my sister and her friends, do ya?" Said Applejack. "I didn't even know you had a sister, or better yet, I don't even know you!" After Mario said that, Pinkie punched him in the face, and Mario rubbed his cheek. She then put on a mustache, and started to act all tough. "We'll be asking the questions, buddy!" Mario just looked at her. "That wasn't a question, it was a answer. Didn't you go to school?" The ponies then all gasped. "How dare you!" Said Pinkie pointing her hoof at him. She then went on a rant, while Mario hopped out of the bed and started to look for F.L.U.D.D., considering he wasn't on his back. Fluttershy then noticed the nozzle, and picked him up. "Excuse me, but is this yours?" Asked Fluttershy in her normal quiet voice, but no one was able to hear her thanks to Pinkie's rant, and they kept following him. F.L.U.D.D then spoke up. "Mario." Mario looked over to see F.L.U.D.D. in Fluttershy's mouth. "F.L.U.D.D.!" "Mario!" Mario then jumped up into the air and grabbed F.L.U.D.D., putting him on his back, and thanking Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie was done with her rant, and Mario was going to leave. "It was lovely meeting you all, but now, I must-" Mario then got cut short by a familiar figure bumping into him. "Shadow Mario!" Said Mario and F.L.U.D.D. simotaneaously. The two then went after him with the Mane 6 hot on their trail. Mario then sprayed Shadow Mario with water, hurting him, and causing him to fall to the ground, without doing a little graffiti. Mario cleaned off the graffiti, and Shadow Mario dissapated into the ground. "Whoa, who was that?" Asked Twilight Sparkle. "A rival of mine called Shadow Mario." "Shadow Mario?" Said the ponies to each other. "It's a long story. In a nut shell, he's actually a child of my enemy dressed up as me to try and frame me for graffiti." "Graffiti?" Said the ponies. Mario then told them the entire plot of Super Mario Sunshine, and introduced himself while doing it. The ponies introduced themselves too, and they became friends and left the hospital. Mario told them all about his friends and they told them about Ponyville and their enemies. "Wow. You really have a lot." Said Mario. "Yeah, well it does get kinda fun." Said Applejack. Then, it was nighttime and our heroes had a long day. It was decided that Mario would stay with Twilight. So, they went to her house, and she showed him where he would be sleeping."Goodnight Mario." Said Twilight as she yawned and went to bed. "Goodnight." Said Mario as he put F.L.U.D.D. on a  
dresser. Tomorrow would be a long day. Mario then dozed off, and went to sleep.


	2. Wedding Crashers

As Mario was sleeping, he had a dream about all of the enemies that the ponies had told them about, ranging in from, Discord, to Chrysalis, to Nightmare Moon. They all started to surround him, and tried to fight him, but Mario pulled off the Mario Tornado. But it didn't matter anyway, because when he did, they all turned to dust and went all over the place. Then, they turned back to their normal forms, and when Mario tried to hit them, they were suddenly hard as steel, and Mario couldn't beat them. They then surrounded him and beat him up and would have finished him off if it hadn't been for F.L.U.D.D. shooting water at him to wake him up. "Thanks F.L.U.D.D.! I don't know where I would be without you!" Mario then got out of bed, stretched, and put F.L.U.D.D. on his back as he went downstairs for breakfast.

When he got down there, he saw that Twilight and her #1 assistant, Spike, were making breakfast. They heard him coming down the stairs, and greeted him. When Spike saw F.L.U.D.D., he hopped onto Mario's back. "Whoa! What's this thing?" Asked Spike as he poked F.L.U.D.D.'s nozzle. "That, is my trusty friend, F.L.U.D.D." "F.L.U.D.D.?" Asked Twilight. "He causes floods?" F.L.U.D.D. then spoke up. "No. It is an acronym name. It stands for Flash Liquidizing Ultra Dousing Device, or F.L.U.D.D. for short." Twilight and Spike then got it. "Oh! F.L.U.D.D.!" They both said. Spike then hopped off of Mario's back as Mario got some breakfast. Mario then ate it...in under 5 seconds flat. "That was great Twilight!" Said Mario as he pat his belly. "Thanks. Hey, did you eat all of that in under 5 seconds flat?" Mario then looked confused. "I don't know, I wasn't counting." Mario and Twilight both looked at each other for a bit before bursting out laughing. "OK wise guy, I have to go to Canterlot with my friends. I think it would be a good idea if you came too." Mario nodded as he put his plate in the sink, and the 3(4 if you count F.L.U.D.D.)went out to meet up with their friends.

When they did meet up, Rarity greeted them. "Hello Twilight. I see you brought along Mario and Spike." "Yeah. I figured Mario would want to come along to see if there was a way for him to get home." "Well if we're gonna go, we better get to the train, and fast!" Said Rainbow Dash. Our heroes then dashed(no pun intended) to the train and paid for their tickets, but when they were done, the train started to take off. "Oh no! Now we'll never get there!" Said Fluttershy as she started to cry. Her friends comforted her and they started to walk away. Mario saw this, and hated it whenever people were upset like that, so he decided to help them out. "Hey!" The Mane 6 then turned around. I know a way to catch up with the train!" As soon as Mario said that, The Mane 6 quickly ran back over to where Mario was. "Ok. F.L.U.D.D. can use different types of nozzles for different types of situations. One nozzle he can use, is the Turbo Nozzle. It allows me to run at lightning speeds!" As Mario said that, F.L.U.D.D. transformed into aforementioned nozzle. "Now, who wants to catch a train?" The Mane 6 all got happy and excited, and held on to a part of F.L.U.D.D., except for the handles. Mario then started to move the handles, and burst off at a speed so fast, Rainbow Dash thought Mario was doing a Sonic Rainboom of his own. Eventually, they caught up with the train, and was right behind it. "Get in!" Shouted Mario as the Mane 6 started to get on top of the train. After eveyone was on, Mario was the last one to get on, and jumped towards a ladder that so happened to be there. Then, when he and the others were on the train, they started to search for empty cars that would help them sneak on the train without being noticed. Rainbow Dash then found a empty car, and yelled,"It's empty!" Mario then nodded and opened up the emergency escape exit that was on top of the train. He let the ladies and Spike go in first, and when it came to him, he looked around, then hopped in and closed the exit. Then, our heroes took a seat, and prepared themselves for a long trip to Canterlot.

When they got there, Mario used the Turbo Nozzle to zip through the castle and quickly get to Princess Celestia. When they reached the throne room, Mario accidentally busted the door down, and everyone fell forward. "Oh, hi Twilight. I don't remember calling for the Elements of Harmony." Everyone then got up and dusted themselves off as they explained what had happened. "So let me get this straight." Said Princess Luna. "You were walking down a street in this 'Mushroom Kingdom', saw your shadowy rival, went after him, then fell from the sky and blacked out, then, you got bucked in the face and ended up in a hospital, where you saw your shadowy rival once again, and sprayed him with water, causing him to get hurt and dissapate into the ground, waiting to strike again, and now, you want to find a way to get back to your world. Sounds like you've been through a lot." Mario then spoke up. "I have. And you just said everything that happened yesterday." "Right. Well, I'll look through all of the universes I can find. Until then why don't you just stay here?" Said Princess Celestia. Mario thought about it for a little while before finally saying, "Ok." The ponies then all jumped all over the place, including Princess Luna, and were pretty excited about having him stay in Equestria. In the middle of their excitement, Princess Celestia had to tell them something. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here." Princess Celestia handed Twilight 2 letters, Which she started to read. "You are hereby invited to the wedding of-" "STOP!" Yelled Mario. "Can I get a glass of water?" "Of course." Said Princess Celestia. She then put her hoof to her mouth, and whistled, causing a guard holding a cup filled with water to come in. "Thanks." Said Mario as he took the cup and started to drink it. The guard then saluted, and walked out. Twilight then began to read again. "You are hereby invited to the wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, and, ... MY BROTHER!?" Everybody then got excited over that news. "Congrats, Twilight! Your brother is getting married!" Said Mario while everybody else got in a circle and started to do the ring-around-the-rosie, without the falling down part. Then Twilight read the next letter which explained what they were supposed to do. "Hey, what about me?" Asked Mario, obviously wanting to help out in the wedding. Princess Celestia then noticed F.L.U.D.D. on Mario's back. "What is that device?" Asked Princess Celestia. "Huh? Oh, this is F.L.U.D.D." "What can he do?" "Well, he can spray water, hover, blast off like a rocket, and let me run at speeds never imagined!" Princess Celestia then thought for a while about what Mario could do at the wedding. "Hmm..I know! You can put out anypony that's on fire! How does that sound?" "That...sounds...AWESOME!" Princess Celestia then chuckled for a little. "The wedding is in a few days, so be prepared." "Right!" Said everyone as they started to leave. They had to get ready for a wedding.

**The night before the big day...**

If our heroes had been excited, then never like this! It wasn't everyday that you got to go to something as huge as this. While Shining Armor and Princess Cadence were practicing their vows, it got kind of boring for Mario, so he just stood there closed his eyes and started to tap his foot on the ground. Then came Mario's part. In case of a real fire, Mario would douse it with F.L.U.D.D., so when Princess Celestia made a no-harm fire appear in the middle of the place, everyone noticed it except for Mario. "Mario." Princess Celestia whispered to Mario, but didn't hear. Mario was  
in deep thought about his friends and everything they did, like race karts, have brawls, play some sports, and have the wackiest of adventures. He missed that stuff, and would have gotten homesick if it hadn't been for everyone yelling out, "MARIO!" Mario then snapped out of his thought, and started to look around. Mario then noticed the fire, and when he saw it, he freaked out. "AHHH! FIRE! FIRE! SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!" Mario then hopped on a curtain, then F.L.U.D.D. told him, "Mario, this is your part." Mario then looked back at the nozzle. "It is? Oh. Sorry everybody!" Everyone then groaned. Shining Armor then put his hoof on his face as he said "Take 5 everypony!" Everyone then scattered away and didn't hear Shining Armor grunt in pain, as he and Cadence then went over to check out why he did that. Cadence's horn then lit up as Shining Armor's eyes went all loopy and turned green. Then, he suddenly went back to normal. Twilight saw this, and ran outside. Mario, who was done sliding off of the curtain, saw both of this, and went after Twilight. "Twilight, what's wrong?" Asked Mario, concerned about his friend. "Nothing. Did you see what she did him?" "Yeah. I think she could be mind controlling him!" "You know what? You're probably right about that. And she could be evil too! I mean, think about all she did today. She yelled at one of the birds for no apparent reason, thought that you spray too much, dumped Applejack's treats in the trash, and now, she's mind controlling my brother! We have to stop her, but how?" Mario then got an idea. "Let's just call her out on it, and maybe the others will believe us!" Twilight then just looked at him. " "That's dumb enough to work. Let's go!" Before Mario and Twilight went in, everybody was back to their original spots and were only waiting on Mario and Twilight to arrive. The aforementioned duo, then kicked the door open as they both shouted out, Don't do it! She's evil!" Then they pointed at Cadence, who started to look around. "She's evil! We've seen it for ourselves!" Said Twilight as Mario nodded, then started to speak. "And, she's brainwashed her soon-to-be husband! She's made his eyes go all loopy, and his eyes even turned green! So what do you have to say now, evil?" Said Mario. Cadence then started to cry. "Why are you doing this to me?" Mario and Twilight then just looked at her. "Am I actually supposed to believe you're crying?" Asked Mario. "You cruel, heartless, monster! How could you!" Said Rarity. Shining Armor then spoke up. "And you wanna know why she's been like that? It's because I have serious migrains. And Cadence has been so worried about my health, that she's actually gone ballistic over it, so she's been  
healing me." "Migrains? What the heck have you been doing that it gave you migrains?" Asked Mario. "That, is none of your concern. And just for that little accusation, don't even bother to show up at the wedding." Then, he walked away with Cadence right on his trail. "Come on ya'll, we have a wedding to get ready for. You coming Mario?" Said Applejack, but before he could answer, Shining Armor spoke up for him. "No. He can't come either." The Mane 5 then walked away and Mario just looked down in shame. "You have a lot to think about." Said Princess Celestia as she walked away. Mario then went over to Twilight, who started to cry. "Sorry we couldn't convince them, Twilight." "I'm sorry too. I could have had a sister, but lost some friends, and a brother." Twilight then started to sing a sad song, but F.L.U.D.D. stopped her. "Please don't sing a song. They mess up my internal systems." "Oh, sorry F.L.U.D.D." Then, Cadence came back, and started to laugh evilly. "Hey, you're not crying anymore!" Said Mario. "Of course I'm not you dolt. You two were right about everything, from the mind control, to the part about me being evil." She then started to laugh evilly again. "WHAT!?" Said Mario and Twilight at the same time. "Yes, that's right. It's all true, and the best part is, nopony is going to find out!" Then she laughed some more. "Yeah, right!" Said Mario, taking a defensive stance. We're telling everyone about you!" Cadence eyes then started to glow a neon green. "How are you going to tell them when, one, they don't believe you, and two, you're gone?" The duo didn't get that last part until a ring of green fire surrounded them, causing them to fall down deep into some crystal mines. Cadence then laughed again as the hole closed up, and the two were stuck down there.


	3. Wedding Crashers Part 2

When Mario and Twilight hit the ground, F.L.U.D.D. instantly transformed to the Rocket Nozzle, and Mario tried blasting off to get out of the mines, but as soon as he reached the top, the hole had fully closed, and Mario ended up hitting his head, and falling down to the ground. Twilight saw this, and yelled out,"Mario!" before having her horn light up and slowed down his descent. "Thanks, Twilight!" said Mario as he started to rub the back of his head. "No problem. Actually, there IS a problem. How are we going to get out of here?" "I don't know, but she can't get away with this." "Actually, I can, and I will." Said Cadence as her face appeared on a crystal with it lighting up. "You know, I really have to thank you for your little suspicions, because it just made everypony believe me even more! They won't listen to a word you say, and can care less about where you are!" Cadence then let out a evil laugh as Twilight tried shooting off a charged shot from her horn, but it bounced off and was bouncing off of other crystals for a few seconds before finally hitting the one that had Cadence on it. She then appeared on another crystal as she taunted the duo, prompting Mario to punch the crystal, causing it to shatter. She then kept appearing and reappearing on different crystals, with Mario and Twilight alternating between hitting them. Then, there was one more crystal left, and Mario ran up to it and performed his fire burst(Side smash attack) and the entire crystal fell down, and take one wild guess who was inside?

As SOON as Mario saw Cadence, he exploded with rage. "Great, you found me! Now all we need to do is find a way out of here and-" Mario then tackled her, causing her to stop her sentence short. Mario then got on top of her, and held a fireball in his hand, getting ready to slam it onto Cadence's face. "Got you, you little faker! Now, I'm gonna show you what you put us through you with this fireball, you piece of-" Before Mario could do it, F.L.U.D.D. stopped him. "Wait Mario! I can find out if she's telling the truth, and is her real-self, by scanning her!" "Really?" Said Mario as he got up. "Yes. just let me scan her, and we'll find out if she's telling the truth." "Great idea, F.L.U.D.D.!" Said Twilight as Mario crossed his arms. "Alright, but if you're not you, I'll roast you right here and now!" Cadence gulped, but nodded her head either way. Then, a laser shot out of F.L.U.D.D.'s nozzle, and scanned Cadence all over. When  
F.L.U.D.D. was done developing the data, he came to his conclusion. "It's the real her." Said F.L.U.D.D. When Twilight heard that, she screamed with glee, and ran towards Cadence, hugging her in the process. Mario then went up to her, while scratching the back of his head. "Hey, Cadence? I'm sorry that we got off to a rough start." It's okay..." "Mario." "Mario, of course! Anyways, like I was going to say, we have to find a way out of here." Twilight then spoke up. "Yeah, but how?" Just then, F.L.U.D.D. saw a mine-cart, and said, "I know of a way." F.L.U.D.D. then told them about the mine cart, and our heroes hopped in, except for Mario, because he had to push. When Mario was done pushing, he hopped in the cart, and they just waited until the cart came to a part where it was going to fall off the tracks. "Get ready to jump!" Said Mario as the heroes started to stand on the edges of the cart. Then, when the cart was going to fall off, Mario said "Jump!" And they landed on some ground that just so happened to be there. Then, a beam of light started to shine on Cadence, as they heard the song that plays when the bride walks in. "Alright, were gonna have to make it as quickly as possible if we want to stop Shining from marrying that fake Cadence." Said Twilight. Then, our heroes were ready to leave out of the mines.

**At the wedding...**

The fake Cadence walked across the sanctuary, as she got ready to marry her groom. The two said their vows, and when Princess Celestia said, "Speak now, or forever hold your peace.", everyone there heard two familiar voices. "Stop the wedding!" Everyone gasped as they turned to look at the two who said it, Mario and Twilight. "Don't do it! She's evil!" Yelled out Mario as he and Twilight started to go to the altar. When Shining Armor heard that again, he got aggrivated. "I thought I told you not to come to the wedding." "Can it, lover boy, we have a serious crisis on our hands! Err, hoofs!" Everyone then started to whisper to one another about this. "Crisis? What crisis? The only crisis here, is you interrupting my wedding. Now, get outta here, before I make you!" Shining Armor said, threatening Mario. Mario then retaliated. "The crisis is that your soon-to-be bride, is evil like we've been trying to get through your thick skull! And I will not leave this wedding, until I can convince you." Mario and Shining Armor then had a staredown for quite a while after that. "Ooo! I just love staredowns!" Said Pinkie getting a table with a microphone on it. "And in this corner, weighing in at 267 pounds, Shining Armor! And in this corner, weighing in at 145 pounds, Mario!" Mario and Shining Armor then turned to Pinkie as they both said, "You're not helping!" Pinkie then got rid of the table as she said, "Oh. Sorry." Then, Mario and Shining Armor went back to their staredown as he said, "You have 5 minutes." "More than enough time. Come on out!" Just then, the doors opened up as a shadowy figure stood there, then, walked forward being showered in light. And it was revealed to be none other than Cadence herself. "Cadence!?" Said Shining Armor shocked at this. "Yep! It's me in the flesh!" "Wait, if your Cadence, then who's-" Said Princess Celestia as "Cadence"s eyes started to light up and she hovered in mid-air. Then parts of her skin burned away as it went from being pink to black, with a few holes in her body, horn, and even her wings, which were like a bug's, clear and transparent. Then the mysterious black figure started to laugh as everyone started to freak out when they saw her. "_That's the black pony I saw in my dream!"_ Thought Mario as he saw her. "You two were right about everything! And now, I'm getting ready to take over Equestria, and become it's new leader!" Mario then spoke up. "How are you going to do that when one, everyone here can take you, and two, we have the Elements of Harmony on our side? There's no way you can win." Chrysalis laughed again. "That's what you think. My Changelings are busy trying to break that barrier that Shining Armor was so happy to put up." Mario and everyone else then went to look out a window when they heard that, and was shocked to see a huge army of Changelings slamming themselves up against a barrier thinking that it would really do some good. Mario then put two and two together, and turned to Shining Armor, who was now having another migraine. "Is this the reason why you've been having migraines?" "Yeah. I really didn't want anypony to try and sneak into my wedding, so I put up a barrier to try and stop them." Well you shouldn't do it if it's hurting you." Said Cadence. Just then Chrysalis broke this pity party. "Oh boo-hoo. Look! It appears my Changelings managed to get through after all." The Changelings then broke the barrier and started to fly straight towards the wedding. Everyone then started to panic and run away as the Changelings broke through the ground and flew in from the windows, eager to complete their mission. "That's right! Run you fools! Run to tell everypony that Chrysalis is taking over!" Chrysalis laughed again as the Mane 5 ran over to where Mario, Cadence, Twilight, and Shining Armor were. "Well well, look who it is!" Said Mario as they approached them. Applejack then spoke fast enough where they could understand her. "All is forgiven, we believe you, let's get out here!" F.L.U.D.D. then changed to the Turbo Nozzle as Mario said, "My thoughts exactly. Let's-a go!" Once again, everyone held on to a part of F.L.U.D.D. except the handles, and they blasted off at a great speed. "So, anyone know where were supposed to be going?" Asked Mario. "We need to get to the Elements of Harmony." Said Twilight. "Any idea where those are?" Asked Mario. "There at Canterlot Castle. We need to head there." Said Rainbow Dash. Mario then made a quick U-turn as he went to Canterlot Castle.

When they got there, they had to fight their way through a few Changelings before getting to the throne room where the Elements of Harmony were, and when they walked inside, what they saw shocked them. Princess Celestia and Luna lay defeated in a barrier while Chrysalis juggled the Elements of Harmony. "Looking for these?" She asked with a sly grin. "How did you get here before us? We used the Turbo Nozzle, the fastest Nozzle Mario has. There's no way you could have beat us here!" Said Spike, surprised along with everyone else. "Teleportation, genius. Get them!" Yelled Chrysalis. Then, the Changelings started to surround our heroes. "We can't fight them all!" Said Twilight. "_Yes we can._" Thought Mario as he was getting into a fighting stance, then held his arms up saying, "I surrender!" "What are you doing!?" Said Rarity, with a hint of anger in her voice. "I have a plan. Just follow me for now." Said Mario through grit teeth. The ponies and dragon nodded their heads as they held up their arms and hooves and said, "Us too!" "Put them in the barrier!" Said Chrysalis as the Changelings shoved our heroes inside. "What now?" Asked Fluttershy, worried that they'll be there forever. "I'll try attacking the barrier, and when it's broken, you guys can escape. How does that sound?" Said Mario, which after, he looked around thinking it was a great plan. "That's a terrible plan! I'd rather let lover boy over there marry the psycho chick, if that'll help us escape!" Said Rainbow Dash. "Ok."Said Mario cupping his hands. "Hey! We got something for you-" Twilight then put her hoof over Mario's mouth. "Let's save that as a last resort." Mario nodded as she took her hoof away. "I actually kind of like the break the barrier plan." Said F.L.U.D.D. speaking up. "Then it's settled!" Said Mario as he ran towards the barrier and tried to slide attack it, but ended up bouncing backwards. Mario then did the Fire Burst, but it bounced off as well. Mario tried every move that he had, and those weren't enough. finally, Mario just gave up. "What now, planner?" Said Shining Armor. Mario just glared at him until Chrysalis heard a rustling noise. "Who's there?" She said as she turned around. Then, a shadowy figure dropped to the ground and was suddenly covered in light. "Ahhh, Shadow Mario." Said Chrysalis as Shadow Mario started to walk towards her. "WHAT!? YOU TWO ARE WORKING TOGETHER!?" Said Mario, unable to hold his surprise. As Shadow Mario was walking to Chrysalis, he started to get smaller in size, and his form started to change, from being a shadow clone of Mario, to a small koopa that Mario knew all too well. "Bowser Jr.!" Said Mario as he saw him. "Who now?" Said Applejack as everyone looked at Mario. "He's the true culprit behind the graffiti, and the one who brought me here in the first place!" "Alright, now pay up! Remember? Our deal was that I help you get lover boy over there, and in return, you pay me 100 bits! In fact, I deserve extra since I told you about that Mario and his pesky water pump! Now pay up or else!" Said Bowser Jr., holding his paintbrush at Chrysalis. "Alright, I'll pay..." Chrysalis then whistled, causing 2 Changelings to grab Bowser Jr. by the arms. "Hey, what are you doing?" Asked Bowser Jr. "I'm paying you. Put him in with the others!" "You won't do anything!" Said Bowser Jr. as he stepped on a Changeling's foot, causing him to take his arm off of him, and hold it, while Bowser Jr. slapped the other Changeling with his paintbrush. He then put his bandanna over his mouth as he went from being Bowser Jr. to Shadow Mario. Just then, more Changelings started to get involved in the fight as Shadow Mario was beating most of them. One of the Changelings tried to sneak up on Shadow Mario from behind, but he hit him in the gut with the back of his paintbrush. Then the Changelings started to change into Shadow Mario to try and confuse him. Shadow Mario looked around as he tried to make sense of what was going on around him. He then shook it off and still tried to fight, but the Changelings overpowered him, and threw him in the barrier. Shadow Mario then tried to get out, but the barrier had already closed. Then Shadow Mario looked over at our heroes and sat on his knees. Mario then walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Meet the true culprit behind the Delfino Island graffiti, Shadow Mario, or better known as, Bowser Jr." Said Mario taking off his bandanna. "So you're punk that's been screwing up Mario's world?" Said Shining Armor. "Hey, watch it lover boy! Besides, Who's wedding just got ruined today? Come on, tell me." Said Bowser Jr. Putting his ear to Shining Armor's mouth. "Mine..." Said Shining Armor in the lowest way possible. "What's that? I can't hear you!" "Mine..." Said Shining Armor speaking up a little bit. Bowser Jr. then decided to mess with him. "I can't-" "I SAID MY WEDDING! MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE! DID YOU HEAR ME THAT TIME!? GOOD." Shining Armor screamed right into Bowser Jr.'s ear, which caused his eardrum to come out and beat in pain. "Ow! You don't have to scream about it!" Said Bowser Jr. As Mario watched their argument, he wished so badly that he could turn invisible and walk out of the barrier to try and get help. Then a lightbulb appeared over his head as he reached into his overalls, and took off his cap. "Aha!" Said Mario as he pulled out a cap that was the same as Mario's cap, but faintly colored. Everyone then looked at Mario as he put on his cap, and turned faint along with F.L.U.D.D. "I don't think turning faint would help out in any way, darling." Said Rarity upon seeing him. "I'm faint for a reason." Said Mario as he ran towards the barrier. "Oh no. Here we go again." Said Cadence as she and everybody else waited for the sound of Mario smacking up against the barrier. But it didn't happen. So when they looked, Mario had gone THROUGH the barrier instead of hitting it. Everyone was shocked and amazed at this. Mario then took off the Vanish Cap as he looked around for Chrysalis. Then, she appeared in front of Mario, startling him. "How did you escape!?" Before Mario could answer, Chrysalis cut him off. "Dosen't matter. Get him!" Then Changelings started to surround Mario, and he got in a fighting pose. "You can't fight them all, Mario!" Yelled Twilight. "Yes I can! If you put your mind to it, you can do anything!" Mario yelled back. "Really?" Said Pinkie as she ran towards the barrier. "I believe in myself!" She said as she jumped at it, then ended up slamming against it. "Owch!" Bowser Jr. started to laugh at her while Mario said "Well, almost anything." "Attack!" Yelled Chrysalis. Mario then got back into a fighting pose and ran towards the Changelings. Mario then Slide Attacked a Changeling causing him to fly into the air. And when he came back down, Mario grabbed him and saw that the Changelings were starting to close in on him. So, he spun around, using the changeling he was holding as a weapon, backing off the others. Then when he was done, he chucked the Changeling at Chrysalis, but she put up a barrier at that exact moment, so the Changeling just slid off of it. Mario then pointed at Chrysalis as he went to go take care of some more. One Changeling tried to dive attack Mario from above, but Mario swung his head upwards, and the Changeling went through the ceiling. The Changelings then tried direct approaches, and tried changing into Mario's friends, but Mario wasn't falling for it. He kicked a Shadow Mario Changeling in the face as he turned around and grabbed a Fluttershy Changeling, and slammed her into other wannabe clones. Mario then shot a fireball off at one of the Changelings and said, "Your head's on fire." The Changeling then freaked out as he started to run around an do the "Stop, drop, and roll" technique. Mario then used F.L.U.D.D. to stop the Changeling from further embearassing himself, and to put him in a state of shock for a while. All of the Changelings started to get mad as they were taking this from Mario out of all people. Then they changed into the aforementioned plumber as he got ready to do the Mario Tornado, seeing as how they were surrounding him. "How do we tell which one's which?" Asked Shining Armor. "Just look for the one that has F.L.U.D.D.!" Said Twilight. Mario then preformed the Mario Tornado and sucked in the Changelings as he did so. Even Chrysalis had a hard time trying to stay stationed to they ground. When Mario was done, he had defeated all of the Changelings except for one... "There's one more to go!" Said Mario as he walked towards Chrysalis who had started to back up. The Princesses had long since woken up, and were surprised by Mario's fighting skills. Chrysalis then looked at the barrier housing the ponies. she then got an idea. "Don't make this hard for yourself! Just give up, and get out of here along with your wannabe copycats. Or else." When Mario said that, he punched his hand against his other. "Never! Said Chrysalis as she put down the barrier, an took Fluttershy hostage. "Let her go, or else I'll-" "You'll what? Pull of that tornado attack again? I'm SO scared." Mario then held out both of his hands as a fireball appeared in each hand. he then put the two together, and got the Mario Finale in his hands. "I'll roast you like a marshmallow!" Chrysalis then got a sly grin. "Do it then! Unless your too scared that your going to hit her!" Mario then just looked at her. "Come on! If you had enough guts to take on my Changelings, then surely you can think of a plan now!" Mario's expression then went from angry, to sad. She was right. The Mario Finale was just too risky. There had to be another way. The Mario Finale then died in Mario's hands as he stood on his knees. "Stop. I'll do whatever you say." "WHAT!?" Said everyone. Even Bowser Jr. said it. "Good boy." Said Chrysalis as she dropped Fluttershy. She then walked over to Mario. "Now I want you to worship me. Tell everypony that I'm their new leader!" Mario then got a plan as he murmured to himself. "What?" Said Chrysalis, getting closer to Mario. Mario then murmured to himself again, this time on purpose so that Chrsyalis would get even closer to him. What did you say?" Asked Chrysalis as she got as close as she could to Mario. "I said, SUPER PUNCH JUMP!" Said Mario as he did said move, uppercutting Chrysalis in the chin. she then flew off and made a gaping hole in the ceiling while saying "Chrysalis is blasting off again!" She then flew into the sky an turned into a star. The defeated Changelings then saw this, and started to get scared. "You saw that right you little maggots? Well that same thing is gonna happen to you, if you don't get out here right now, and go FAR far away. Got that?" Said Mario as he held his fist towards them. The Changelings then gulped as they flew away with their queen, never to be seen again. Or so everyone thought...

**The Aftermath**

"Mario, I can't thank you enough for saving the wedding, and stopping me from making a dumb mistake." Said Shining Armor as the true wedding was about to start. "Don't mention it. And here's a breath mint. You really need one." Said Mario holding a pack of Altoids. Mario and Shining Armor then burst out laughing, but was cut short when Mario said, "I'm serious. Your breath is lights out for sure." Shining Armor rolled his eyes as he took a mint and popped it in his mouth. Then Cadence walked in. And Everyone waited as she made her way across the aisle. When she was done, they both said their vows, and Mario looked around like there was going to be another Changeling attack, but smiled when there wasn't. At the reception, Cadence said to her husband, "Nice breath." He then looked at Mario, who was leaning on a wall, smiling. Shining smiled back as he and Cadence walked off. Mario then sighed as he closed his eyes for a little bit, until he heard a few voices calling his name. "Mario!" When Mario looked up he saw the Mane 6 walking towards him, and he waved at them, standing straight up. "Hey, what happened to Shadow Mario?" Asked Spike. Mario shrugged his shoulders. "My guess is that he probably left." Saying that gave Pinkie a great idea. So she got a microphone and started to announce. "Attention, Everypony! Watch as Rainbow Dash attempts to fly through this ring!" Said Pinkie as she suddenly got a circus ring. "On fire!" That piqued everyone curiosity as they watched. Pinkie then lit it on fire as Rainbow dash successfully flew through it. "Piece of cake!" said Rainbow. "Uhh, Rainbow Dash?" Said Mario. "Yeah, what's up?" "Your mane. It's on fire." "WHAT!?" When Rainbow Dash heard that, she went ballistic. She dropped to the ground, and started to run around in circles, while the crowd watched, and Mario tried to put it out. "Hold still!" Said Mario trying to extinguish the flame. And in the background, on top of a house, was Shadow Mario, who planted his paintbrush in the ground, and sat with his legs crossed, eating a piece of cake.

**Author's Notes**

Okay, Now I'm sure a lot of you have questions like, "Why is the Royal Wedding happening if the ponies told Mario about Chrysalis?" Well, to answer your question, When the ponies told Mario about their enemies, Chrysalis wasn't in the list. When Mario arrives, it obviosly takes place BEFORE the Royal Wedding. When Mario had his dream(More of a nightmare if you ask me), it was a vision of future villians he would have to fight. (With the exception of Nightmare Moon of course. She was just there to be there) So I hope that clears some things up. Also, did you spot the Pokemon reference?(It's in every episode, so it shouldn't be hard to find at all) I want to add more references to stuff like that, so be on the look out for them in future chapters. Also, I have a bigger idea in mind for Mario and the ponies. It will be it's own fanfiction by your's truly. Also, I had to change the Vanish Cap. I mean, think about it. If it's invisible, (obviously) no one would be able to see it. Sorry if I pissed off any fanboys, but I'm pretty sure that's how it is in the DS version of Super Mario 64.

That's all, onesonicguy.


	4. A Preview of a few chapter ideas I have

Ok. I know that I haven't done a chapter in a while, and for that, I'm sorry. It's just that my Grandpa died Sunday, and my family has had a lot of stress going around lately, and I wasn't in the mood to make a chapter. Anyway's, I have a few chapter idea's that I want to share with you guys. Right now they are in their "beta state", meaning, I may or may not want to make some of these betas into full chapters. But that's where you guys come in! You guys can read the betas, then in the next 20 comments I get about which beta you want to see as a chapter, I'll make it into a chapter. I'll label them so that you can just say something like "Beta 1" or whatever. So with that, I hope you remember this stuff, and if you forget it, don't be afraid to read this again. I hope you enjoy these cliffhanger type betas. See you later.

onesonicguy.

**Beta 1**

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Cake! Is Pinkie here?" Asked Mario, walking into the bakery. " Yes, she is. She's in the basement. Why?" Asked Mrs. Cake, handing Mario a cupcake. "Thanks." Said Mario taking the cupcake. "Princess Celestia gave is some tickets for this 'Grand Galloping Gala' thing, and she sent me here to give Pinkie her ticket." Said Mario as he finished off his cupcake. "Ok! Like I said, she's in the basement, so look for her in there." Said Mrs. Cake as she pointed to a handle sticking out of the floor. Mario then grabbed the handle and pulled it up, revealing a dark cellar with little light. Mario then carefully went down as he looked around for the party pony. Then, he saw a sillouhette of Pinkie, and she had a knife, and was appearantly stabbing what appeared to be Rainbow Dash strapped to a table. The blood then splattered all over Pinkie as Mario wanted to gag. Then, Pinkie did the unthinkable. She decapitated Rainbow Dash's head! Mario and F.L.U.D.D. Then looked at each other for a little bit before screaming at the top of their lungs, before running out. "Mario, what happened?" Asked Mrs. Cake as Mr. Cake started to walk down the stairs to see what the commotion was about. Mario then tripped after he came up the stairs. "Pinkie, she...she..." Said Mario too much in a state of shock to talk. "She murdered Rainbow Dash!" Said F.L.U.D.D. speaking up. Pinkie then came up the stairs. "AHH! It's the blood covered, sugary smelling, pink, pony murdering, murderer!" Said Mario as he got to his feet. "What? I didn't murder anypony!" Said Pinkie. "Don't you lie to me! The evidence is all over you! I even saw murder Rainbow Dash!" Said Mario, pointing at Pinkie. This isn't blood, it's watermelon juice." Said Pinkie. "Oh yeah? Well if it's not blood, then taste it." Said Mario. "Ok." Said Pinkie as she wiped some watermelon juice off of her forehead, and licked it off of her hoof. Mario and F.L.U.D.D. Then freaked out. "AHH! She tasted the blood! Said F.L.U.D.D. Mario then spun around in the air as he fell to the ground, and passed out.

**Beta 2**

The fish that had swallowed the Element of Magic then started to swim away, and our heroes followed it. But little did they know that the fish was leading them to something much bigger... They had followed the fish to a giant tentacle that was just hanging out of a rock. The fish then realized that it was trapped, but knew it too late when Mario grabbed it and it spit out the Element of Magic. "Got you!" Said Mario as he grabbed the Element of Magic and did the little dance he does when he gets a Shine Sprite. "Alright, we got the Element of Magic back, now let's get put of here." Said Mario as he put away the Element of Magic. Twilight then noticed the giant tentacle behind Mario. "What about that?" She asked. Mario then saw the tentacle. "I don't know." Said Mario. Then, a memory of Ricco Harbor came back to him when he pulled a tentacle out of a box. What happened next was very fuzzy, as he didn't really remember what happened. "Wait! We should pull that out." Said Mario as he swam towards the tentacle. The ponies then looked at Mario. "That doesn't really sound like a good idea, Mario." Said Fluttershy. "I know what I'm doing. Trust me." Said Mario. The ponies then looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, then went over to Mario to help him pull out the tentacle. Twilight grabbed Mario's waist, and blushed as she did so, Rarity grabbed Twilight's waist, Rainbow Dash grabbed Rarity's and so on and so forth. Then with all of their might, they pulled as hard as they possibly could, and eventually, the tentacle came out. Then, everyone split apart as Mario let go of the tentacle. Then bursting out of the rocks was an angry blooper that Mario had fond memories of. "Gooper Blooper..." Mario said to himself. Then, F.L.U.D.D. Transformed into the Turbo Nozzle as Mario said, "Let's get out of here!" The ponies then held on to Mario as they blasted off to the surface. Then they reached the docks with Spike swinging his legs for a while until he saw everyone come out of the water. "So did you get the Element of Magic?" Asked Spike as everyone took of their helmets. "Yeah, but I have to say something real quick." Said Mario as he unbuckled F.L.U.D.D. And threw him up into the air. When he came back down, he had transformed into a megaphone. "Attention everyone! There is a giant Blooper coming to possibly kill us all! Please evacuate the docks, RIGHT NOW!" When Mario was done speaking, everyone started to laugh at him. "Blooper? What's a Blooper?" Said a random pony. Mario then got angry. "This is serious! We could all die! Then who'll be laughing?" As Mario made his speech, Gooper Blooper rose above Mario. Then everyone started to get scared as they screamed and ran away seeing Gooper Blooper. "Wow, I guess my message really got through." Said Mario as F.L.U.D.D. Transformed back into the Spray Nozzle. Gooper Blooper then let out a squeal as our heroes turned around. Gooper Blooper then spit out some graffiti and stuck our heroes in place. F.L.U.D.D. Then tried to shoot water, but Gooper Blooper spit graffiti in F.L.U.D.D.'s nozzle. "Ew!" Said F.L.U.D.D. As he tried to shake out the graffiti. Gooper Blooper then raised his tentacle in the air as he was ready to bring it down on our heroes.

**Beta 3**

As Mario and Twilight were walking through Ponyville, they noticed that everyone was locking their doors, and closing their windows. "Hey Twilight? I'm getting the feeling that everyone is avoiding us." Said Mario. "I don't think that they'd be avoiding us. Besides, we didn't even do anything that would make them avoid us." Said Twilight. "What if there's an incoming zombie invasion? We need to board up the windows, harvest our food, and get ready to kick the butts of the undead!" Said Spike, now starting to freak out. "You've watched WAY too many zombie movies." Said Mario. Then, the trio arrived at SugarCube Corner, and knocked on the door to the bakery. Pinkie then quickly opened the door and pulled the three in. When they looked around, they saw that everyone was hiding and being very quiet. "Uhh, Pinkie, what the heck is going on?" Asked Mario, but was instantly shushed. Pinkie then started to whisper. "There's this strange thing off in the distance over there." Said Pinkie pointing to an window with the curtains open. Mario looked at what was there, and the first thing that came into his mind was that Chrysalis was back. "Chrysalis. Everyone stay here. I'll be back." And just where do you think you're going?" said Applejack. "Look. It looks like Chrysalis is back, so I'm gonna go give her a refreshment about what I told her little pets." "WHAT!?" Said everyone. "Don't you know what kind of dark mystical power she could have now? She could put you in evil trances, she could brainwash you, she could even turn you into a Changeling!" Said Pinkie. "Well, that's a risk I'll just have to take." Said Mario opening the door. Pinkie then stuck to his leg. "But, evil trances!" Said Pinkie. "Pinkie, get off." Said Mario as he shook her off and she crashed into things. Mario then used the Turbo Nozzle to boost off to Chrysalis. "Hey! Looks like you didn't learn your lesson at the wedding. Let me refresh you, with my fists! Said Mario, getting into a fighting pose. "Chrysalis" then lifted her hoof up above the hood she was wearing, about to take it off.


	5. Fun and Games

**One day...**

While Mario lay in his bed sleeping, he had a dream that every enemy he had encountered in his life had surrounded him. They all looked angry, and started to close in on him, but 6 blurry figures had surrounded him like a hexagon. "Who are you?" Asked Mario as he still looked around. "People you thought you knew." Said one of the figures. Just then, a white light had appeared in the sky, and started to get brighter and brighter until the next thing Mario saw was the sunlight in his eyes. "Another weird dream..." Said Mario as he threw the covers off of himself, then started to stretch, like always. Mario then went downstairs for breakfast, and was surprised to see Twilight there, but not Spike. "Hey, Twilight. Where's Spike? Asked the plumber as he looked around for the dragon. "He's upstairs getting something for me. But, I can finally tell you something that I've been meaning to tell you a long time." Mario then looked at her. "OK. What is it?" Twilight then blushed as she said it. "Mario, I love you." She then hopped onto his shoulders as she kissed him, then they got married, and had three beautiful children and- "TWILIGHT!" Yelled out Mario. "Huh? What happened?" Asked Twilight as she looked around. "You said you had something to tell me, then you just zoned out!" Twilight's blush then grew brighter. "Oh yeah. I-" But before she could finish her sentence, they both heard a terrible scream. "AAAHHH!" Spike then came running down the stairs. "What was that?" He asked. "I don't know. We're gonna go find out right now." Said Mario as he opened the door. The pony, dragon, and plumber all ran out to see their friends there. "So we weren't the only ones to hear that, correct?" Said F.L.U.D.D. "Nope. Anypony know where it came from?" Said Rainbow Dash. "I can track the source of the scream." Said F.L.U.D.D. "Wait, where's Applejack?" Said Rarity. As everyone looked around for the orange pony, F.L.U.D.D. had gotten done developing the data. "I have detected the scream. It appears to be coming from Sweet Apple Acres." Said the nozzle. "Sweet Apple...Applejack!" Said Mario. Everyone looked at each other for a second before running over to Sweet Apple Acres.

When they got there, they all gasped to see the barn drowning in brown graffiti. Then, they heard crying, and looked to see Applejack sitting there, and doing the crying. "AJ, what happened?" Asked Rainbow Dash as everyone knelt down next to her. "I woke up this morning to go help Granny Smith make some apple pie, but when I walked past the barn, it was replaced with this goop!" Then she went back to crying. "Shadow Mario." Said Mario to himself as he got up. "What are you doing?" Asked Fluttershy. "I'm gonna go clean up this graffiti! It's what I do, you know." Said Mario as he started to spray the graffiti away. He was doing a good job, until he saw a giant glob of graffiti. So he sprayed it, while the ponies watched. Then, out of the glob of graffiti came an old friend... "What the heck is that?" Asked Spike as a Polluted Pirahna Plant came out and growled angrily at Mario. "Remember how I told you that Shadow Mario's paintbrush can create all types of creatures?" Said Mario turning around. "This is one of them?" Said Twilight as Mario turned back to the Polluted Pirahna Plant. "Yeah. It's called a Polluted Pirahna Plant." Said Mario, which after, the Pirahna Plant beared his sharp teeth for everyone to see. Fluttershy then hid behind Applejack for protection. "Don't let those sharp teeth fool you. It's actually pretty harmless in reality. The only time it might prove a threat is when you wake it up when it's sleeping. And even then it's not dangerous." Said Mario as he prepared to do battle with the Pirahna Plant. The Pirahna Plant then weaved his head back and forth as he opened his mouth. Mario then sprayed F.L.U.D.D. at the open mouth and the Pirahna Plant howled in pain. Mario did this two more times before the Pirahna Plant had a spasm and retreated back into the glob of graffiti. Then the graffiti seeped into the ground as all of the graffiti dissapeared. Then, the ground started to terraform as the barn rose from the ground and didn't even have a scratch on it. Mario then folded his arms as everyone gasped as they saw the barn. "Oh, thank you, Mario! Thank you so much!" Said Applejack as she hugged Mario. "No problem, AJ." Said Mario as he realized that Applejacks grip was getting stronger and stronger. "Uh, Applejack? You can let go now." "Oh. Sorry." Said Applejack as she let go of Mario. "Hey, where's Rainbow Dash?" Asked Spike. "She said she went to go get something to eat." Said Rarity. "Speaking of which, why don't we get something too? I'm starving." Said Mario. Everyone then laughed as they went inside of the house to get some food.

**Meanwhile with Rainbow Dash...**

"That was a pretty good snack." Said Rainbow Dash as she layed in a cloud. Suddenly, she heard the sounds of someone doing some graffiti, and looked down to see that Shadow Mario was doing it. But he was just doodling on the wall, not trying to tarnish Mario's good name or anything. Rainbow Dash then hovered to the ground behind him. "Hey!" Said Rainbow Dash. Shadow Mario then stopped doing the graffiti and turned around with his hands on his hip. "You better stop, or else I'll slam you into the wall!" Shadow Mario stared at her, then went back to doing his graffiti as if she wasn't even there. "I warned you!" Said Rainbow Dash as she tried to charge Shadow Mario, but he stepped to the side and dodged her attack. She then smacked the wall, and Shadow Mario laughed at her while walking away. She then started to growl at Shadow Mario, but his graffiti caught her eye. She then looked at it, then at Shadow Mario, and thought to herself._ "Ok Rainbow Dash. I know that it looks fun and all, but he's a villian, and you're a hero. You can't give in. You're stronger than this. Don't do anything that you're going to regret later."_ After thinking to herself, Rainbow Dash came to her conclusion. "Hey!" Shadow Mario then turned around. "Wait up!" Shadow Mario then waited for Rainbow Dash as she caught up with him, and the two walked off together.

**Later that day...**

"Wow! That was great AJ!" Said Mario as everyone was walking out into town. "Now what's for dessert?" "Dessert? You ate an entire pie, and you mean to tell me that you're still hungry?" Said Applejack in disbelief. "Yeah. Is that bad?" Said Mario looking his friends. "NO!" Yelled out Pinkie. "Desserts are never bad!" She said, putting her arm around him. "Now, this is someone who is speaking my language!" Said Mario pointing at Pinkie. Then, as our heroes were turning a corner, they saw Shadow Mario, but this time, he had a pal with him. "Shadow Mario!" Yelled out our heroes as the two split up. "Which one do we go after?" Said Twilight. "You guys go after Shadow Mario. I'll go after his little assistant." Said Mario as he ran after Shadow Mario's helper. "You heard him. Let's get him, girls!" Said Twilight as they picked up buckets of water and ran after Shadow Mario.

While Mario was chasing the helper, he noticed that she was moving as fast as lightning, and as fast as a certain pegasus that he knew. "Alright. Playtime is over!" Said Mario as he sprayed water at her, causing her to fall to the ground, and to be stunned. Mario then got on top of the shadowy figure. "Ok, who are you?" Said Mario as he pulled off the mask that she was wearing, and was horrified by what he saw. When Mario pulled off the Shadow Mask, he saw Rainbow Dash, and the scene kept replaying in his mind over and over again. He even hoped that it was all a bad dream, and he would wake up from this nightmare, but it never happened. "R-Rainbow Dash?" Mario said before Rainbow Dash reached into a pouch she had and pulled out three smoke bombs and slammed them on the ground. when the smoke cleared, Mario tried looking for Rainbow Dash but she wasn't there. Mario then stared at the mask that he held in his hand. Then the Mane 5 came to him. "Mario!" They yelled out. "Hey Mario. Shadow Mario was a breeze. How were things on your end?" Asked Twilight. But Mario didn't give her an answer. "Mario?" "You know that Shadow Assistant that Shadow Mario had with him?" Asked Mario. "Yeah, what about it?" "Well, I found out something shocking about them. It's not who you think it is." Said Mario. "What are you talking about, Mario?" Asked Applejack. "I'm saying...I'm saying that the Shadow Assistant, is...Rainbow Dash." Mario said with remorse. "WHAT!?" Said everyone. "You're kidding me, right Mario? This is all a set up, and some type of joke, right? You really got us good Mario." Said Applejack as she started to laugh. Mario then shook his head. "AJ, I'm not kidding. I even got the mask off of her." Said Mario holding it up. Then Applejack stopped laughing as she stared at the mask. "I can't believe this..." Said Rarity as everyone had tears in their eyes. "What are we gonna do?" Asked Spike. Mario then had his answer. "We're gonna take care of her, like every other annoying paint induced foe we've encountered." When Mario said that, Fluttershy started to cry.

**Later that night**

"He pulled off my mask, and saw who I was, now he probably told them! I can't go back out there." Said Rainbow Dash as Bowser Jr. polished off his paintbrush. "That's okay! When he saw your identity, did he attack you?" Asked Bowser Jr. "No, but-" "Exactly! Now that they know who you really are, they'll be too afraid even scratch you! And you can use that to your advantage." He said as he layed in a hammock that was there. Rainbow Dash then sighed as she flew away. She needed to get some fresh air. As she was flying into one part of town, she thought that she saw a shadow, one that looked like Mario. "Mario?" Rainbow Dash said to herself as she flew towards the shadow. Then, as if it already knew that she was there, the shadow started to run away. "Hey!" Said Rainbow Dash as she follwed the shadow into a alleyway. "Gotcha!" Said Rainbow Dash as she started to close in on him. Then the shadow figure wall kicked onto the roof of a building. "Come back!" Said Rainbow Dash as she started to fly after him, and started to close in on him. She would have gotten him, but the shadowy figure had dropped into another alleyway. "How is he so fast?" Said Rainbow Dash aloud as she continued to stalk the mysterious figure. Eventually the figure led Rainbow Dash to the town square, where he stopped. "What's wrong? Out of breath?" Taunted Rainbow Dash as the figure turned around. "Nope. I'm just fine." Said the figure. As he spoke, Rainbow Dash noticed that he had a Italian accent that couldn't be mistaken for anything else. "Mario?" Said Rainbow Dash as a ring of fire surrounded them. "Yep, it's me, Dashie, or should I say, Shadow Assistant?" Said Mario as he looked at Rainbow Dash with a grin. "Call me whatever you want, you couldn't hurt me anyways." Mario then raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" "Yeah. Now that you know that I'm the Shadow Assistant, you couldn't even bother to hurt me. I'm your friend, and you wouldn't hurt your own friends, would you Mario?" Said Rainbow Dash, acting smug. Mario then looked at her. "You can't hurt me, but I can hurt you." Said Rainbow Dash as she tried to hit Mario, but he dodged them all, and grabbed Rainbow Dash by the neck, holding her up in the air, getting ready to punch her. "Do it, Mario! If you couldn't do it before, then what makes you think that you can now?" Said Rainbow Dash taunting Mario. Mario's fist then started to shake, but stopped when he said, "I'm not afraid to do it now." Mario then punched Rainbow Dash in the face 3 times before throwing her into the air, and kicked her. Then, Mario whistled as 7 familiar figures dropped down. "7 against 1? That's not fair!" Said Rainbow Dash as she looked around. "Oh, we're not fighting." Said Spike. "Think of us as, referees." Said Pinkie. "It's just me and you." Said Mario as he walked up to her. Rainbow Dash then tried to charge Mario, but he dodge rolled out of the way. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you trying to hit me?" Said Mario. Rainbow Dash then tackled Mario and got on top of him, but Mario managed to get his legs underneath Rainbow Dash's stomach and like a spring, kicked her off of him. Rainbow Dash's fury then went through the roof, and she tried to pounce on Mario, but he shot water at her, causing her to stop dead in her tracks, and yell in pain. Mario then got up, and as reluctant as he was, he sprayed Rainbow Dash with water. She kept screaming in pain, and Mario kept spraying. It pained him so much to do it. Even to the point where he actually had tears in his eyes. Fluttershy kept bawling as Mario did it. Then, came the twist. Mario stopped spraying and started to cry. It was too much for him to do. Then, out of the blue, Shadow Mario came to help out his assistant. Mario and the others stopped crying as they looked over to see the two. Then, before Shadow Mario could touch one hair on Rainbow Dash's head, Mario sprayed him with water to back him off. Then our heroes surrounded Rainbow Dash. "Assistant, what's going on?" Said Shadow Mario as he got to his feet. "Thanks guys." Said Rainbow Dash after her friends helped her up. "I'll tell you what's going on. I quit!" Shadow Mario then stared at her in shock. "You what?!" "You heard me! I quit being Shadow Assistant. Got a problem with it? Too bad!" Shadow Mario then clenched his paintbrush in anger as his eyes turned red. "You backstabbing, ungrateful, little-" Said Shadow Mario as he raised his paintbrush, ready to slam it onto Rainbow Dash. But right before it even touched her, Mario kicked it out of his hands. Then, he Super Punch Jump'd him into the air. "If you ever, EVER, mess with one of my friends again, you'll get way worse than that." Said Mario as he pointed at Shadow Mario, who now went to grab his paintbrush. "You'll pay. You'll ALL pay." Said Shadow Mario as he pointed his paintbrush at them. Then he transformed into a few Shadow Balls, then he flew off.

As our heroes saw Shadow Mario go away, Rainbow Dash felt guilt eating her up inside. She knew that she had to apologize. "Hey, guys? I'm really sorry that I had attacked you. I didn't want to, but the graffiti just looked so awesome, and cool, that I felt like I was willing to do whatever it took. Could you forgive me?" "No. Absolutely not." Said Mario as everyone crossed their arms. "Oh. I see." Said Rainbow Dash as she started to fly away. "Hey Rainbow Dash?" Said Mario. "What?" "Just kidding!" Said everyone as they went to hug their friend. "I have to apologize too." Said Mario. "What do you need to apologize for?" Asked Rarity. "Well, I'll admit, I did go a little overboard with the spraying. I could have really killed you! And for that, I'm sorry." "Ah, it's nothing." Mario then nodded as he held out his fist for a fistbump. "Friends?" Rainbow Dash then looked at his fist for a second before saying "What the heck." Then she spit into her hoof and they fistbumped, which afterwards, Mario said "I'm so glad that I'm wearing gloves." Then everyone laughed as they went back to their homes.


	6. The Return of a Showmare

It was a dark, and pretty stormy day, although it wasn't raining. Anyway's, a mysterious figure walked into a store that was on the far outskirts of Equestria. "Hello! What can I do for you?" Asked the shopkeeper as the figure looked around. The figure then saw a amulet that had a unicorn on it with a red diamond inside. It also had wings spreading out from the sides, and was silver. The figure then pointed at the amulet, and the shopkeeper shook his head. "I'm afraid that's a bit out of your price range." The figure then threw a bag that had possibly millions of bits in there onto the counter. The shopkeeper saw them and asked "Would you like that gift-wrapped?" The figures eyes then started to glow as they got a huge grin on their face.

"Gee, what's up with this weather? It was sunny a few minutes ago." Said Mario as our heroes were out, trying to enjoy their day. "Well, the weather does change Mario. Most of the time at random. Nopony can predict perfect weather." Said Twilight. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Said Mario. Then as our heroes were walking through, they heard a familiar voice. "Twilight Sparkle!" Someone said into a megaphone. When everyone turned around to see who it was, they were all shocked. "Trixie?!" Said Twilight as she ran up to her. "That's right! Trixie is back to get revenge on YOU for humiliating me with that cheap Ursa Minor trick." When they heard that, they started to laugh at her. "Wait, you want a rematch?" Asked Mario as he let out a few more chuckles. "Apparently you don't remember what happened last time. If I remember correctly, you tried to show off like you were so awesome, then you got shown up by Twilight, then dumb and dumber, went and somehow got a Ursa Minor which you were powerless to stop, so Twilight had to go and save the town from being trampled on by a constellation with a bad attitude. Then you ran like a coward, never to be seen again." Said Mario as Snips and Snails both said "Hey!" When Mario called them dumb and dumber.

"Ok, maybe that did happen, but this time I came prepared. Come my pet, and take care of the annoying plumber that stands in front of you!" Said Trixie as lightning struck at that same moment. Possibly on coincidence, or accident. Our heroes then looked around for a few seconds for this "pet" that was supposedly summoned by Trixie. When it didn't show up, Mario then said "Uh, what pet?" Then his question was answered when the ground started to rumble, and out of the ground came a giant white hand that Mario knew. "Master Hand?!" Said Mario as everyone started to back up. Trixie then let out a laugh as she said, "Go get him!" And pointed at Mario. The hand then saluted as it sped towards Mario, who back flipped out of the way.

Master Hand then ended up crashing into a wall after Mario dodged him. He then started to laugh at Master Hand, who was now trying to slam Mario into the ground. And surprisingly, he succeeded. Mario was now as flat as paper, and Master Hand swept him away like he was a piece of trash. Pinkie saw this and ran over to the now 2D Mario, and yelled out "CPR!" Then she took a overly exaggerated deep breath as Mario said "No, no, Pinkie, I'm-" Then never got to finish his sentence because Pinkie had locked lips with him already, and started to blow air into his body, turning him from 2D, back to 3D like a pop-up book.

When Mario was back to normal, he realized that Pinkie was still blowing air into his body, and looked like she had no intention of stopping. Mario then gently pryed himself away from her as he then gave her a strange look. Mario then got up as he said "Thanks." Then jumped off to go take on Master Hand again.

Afterwards, Twilight gave Pinkie a very dirty look before going to Trixie and saying, " Why are you here Trixie, and why are you harassing Mario?" "I already told you Twilight, I want revenge!" After she said that, Master Hand crashed next to her, lying on the back of his hand. Mario then got on top of Master Hand's palm, and started to punch it for a little bit before Master Hand grabbed Mario like a trap, started to squeeze him, then grabbed Mario by the back of his overalls, and threw him into the air, flicking him across town when he came down.

"For what?" Asked Twilight. "What did I ever do to you?" "Oh, I'll tell you." Said Trixie retaliating. "After you showed me up with that stupid Ursa Minor trick, I became the laughing stock of Equestria. Everywhere I went, everypony laughed at me. I couldn't even get a job because when I went to apply for one, they all laughed at me for getting shown up by somepony like you! It eventually got so bad that I had to take a job at a rock farm, because they were the only ones that would hire me! A rock farm!" Pinkie then retaliated to Trixie. "You better be glad that a rock farm would accept you, because if they didn't, then-" Trixie then started to get very annoyed by Pinkie rambling on, so her eyes started to light up as like the internet, a mouse appeared in front of Pinkie's mouth, then grabbed it, and put it in the Recycle Bin. Pinkie's mouth had completely disappeared, and it looked like something staraight out of a horror movie. "Stop it Trixie! Put her mouth her mouth back!" Yelled out Twilight as everyone basically freaked out. "Not unless you can beat me in a Magic Duel!" Said Trixie as she sat down on a chair brought by dumb and dumber- I mean Snips and Snails.

"What!? No way. I'm not doing it!" Said Twilight in disgust. "Well then, I guess you can get used to not hearing your friend's voice anymore." Said Trixie, turning away. "Oh, thank Celestia!" Said Rarity. Everyone then looked at her with shocked expressions. Rarity then looked around, then realized what she just said. "I mean, 'Oh no! We need to get Pinkie's mouth back!'" "Not unless Twilight does the Magic Duel." "Go ahead Twilight! I know you can do it!" Said Spike trying to encourage her. "Yeah! You show her who's boss!" Said Rainbow Dash flying in close to her. Pinkie tried to encourage Twilight too, but only came out as "Mff! Mff, mff, mffmff!"(Yeah! You go, Twilight!)"So do we have an agreement?" Asked Trixie. Twilight then just looked at her, unsure of what to do.

Mario had landed on the side of a house as Master Hand had tried to punch Mario through. Mario then dodged the attack as he had rolled out of the way. Master Hand then shot laser beams out of his finger tips as he tried to slice Mario into little bits and pieces, but Mario had evaded the lasers and jumped into the air, hammer punching Master Hand to the ground. Mario then grabbed Master Hand's middle finger, and spun him around as fast as possible, then he launched him all the way to the town square, where Twilight and Trixie were having their duel. F.L.U.D.D. Then transformed into the Turbo Nozzle as Mario sped off towards town square.

"I will defeat you this time Twilight, because I have this!" Said Trixie as she opened up her cloak, and the showed everyone the amulet she wore around her neck. "Wait, is that the-" "Alicorn Amulet? Thanks so much for noticing." Said Trixie, cutting off Twilight. "Need I remind you that it's the most powerful amulet in the world? It's so powerful, it can turn mares and stallions into foals and colts." She then demonstrated by having Snips and Snails come up, and would have turned Snips into a crying colt and Snails into an old stallion, but Master Hand came by and inturrupted them.

Mario then arrived on the scene as everyone looked at the plumber and the giant hand have their little grudge match. "Had enough?" Taunted Mario as he walked up to Master Hand. Master Hand then got up as he balled his hand into a fist and slammed it on the ground in anger. Then he stuck out two fingers as he shot two golden bullets at Mario, but he burned them with a fireball. Master Hand then walked his fingers over to Mario and flicked him onto the side of a house. "Nobody cheap shots me like that and gets away with it!" Said Mario as he ran towards Master Hand.

Master Hand then acted like he was a rocket, and blasted off towards Mario, who was now charging his Fire Burst, and unleashed it as Master Hand got close enough. Mario then burned Master Hand, and sent him flying back to Trixie, who was in awe at the sight of Master Hand defeated.

When Master Hand landed at Trixie's hoofs, he was extremely tired, and could barely get up. Trixie then flew into a rage when she saw this. "Stupid piece of junk! I didn't need your help!" Then, electricity shot out of Trixie's horn as she started to shock Master Hand. Master Hand then let out a defeated cry, and was poofed away.

Mario then came back as he dusted his hands and said, "Sorry about all of that. Now please continue." Said Mario as he got into the crowd with his friends. He then noticed Pinkie's mouth being gone, and asked, "Hey Pinkie, what happened to your mouth?"

When Mario told Trixie to continue, she said "Can I?" Then went on with the demonstration. She then lifted Snips and Snails into the air, and spin them around as fast as possible, turning Snips into a crying colt, and Snails into a old stallion. "Time Spell. Beat that." Trixie as she stared at Twilight.

Twilight was then in shock. She knew a lot of spells, but none like that. "Well? We're waiting." Said Trixie as she stared at Twilight. "Go on, Twilight. Turn them back." Said Mario as everyone started to whisper to one another. "I can't." Said Twilight holding her head down in shame.

"Yes you can! You just have to believe in yourself!" Said Mario for encouragement, but it didn't work. "No, I mean I really can't. I never learned the spell." Trixie then started to laugh. "I guess this means I win by default. So long Twilight!" "Wait, what do you mean, 'So long?'" Said Mario as he walked over to Twilight. "Trixie and I made an agreement where if she won, I would leave Ponyville forever." Said Twilight as she started to walk away. "WHAT!? What kind of a deal is that?" "It's the one that Twikight agreed to. Now get out of here!" Said Trixie as she turned Snips and Snails back to normal.

Twilight then had tears in her eyes as she said "I'm sorry guys. I'm sorry Ponyville." Then, she ran off. Mario tried going after her, but Trixie had put up a barrier all over Ponyville, blocking him off from her. Mario tried attacking the barrier, but gave up when Trixie said "Don't bother. It's impenetrable." Mario then looked at Trixie angrily before turning back to the now fading Twilight. "Twilight..." Mario said to himself before being dragged away by Trixie.

Trixie then forced Ponyville into labor like they were slaves. The first thing she did as it's new "Ruler"(more like Dictator) was invade Twilight's house, and turn it into an indoor concentration camp. To cool off when she was hot, and because she thought that Mario could lose a few pounds, was first off, take away F.L.U.D.D. Then she used him as a portable water fountain. Then she put Mario on a treadmill which was apart of a contraption that would make a fan blow.

Then she made Pinkie dance around for her entertainment, made Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy hang up some posters about how awesome she was all over the house, made Applejack stomp on some apples and turn them into applejuice, wine style, and made Rarity make new clothes for her while Spike gave her a massage. Yeah. It sucked. But they couldn't do anything about it. So, eh.

After our heroes had gotten done doing their forced labor, Trixie sent them on a break, believe it or not, and from then, they started to devise a plan. "Okay, we need to figure out a way to get the Alicorn Amulet off of Trixie's neck." Said Spike as everyone started to surround him. "I say that we just go up to her and beat the snot out of her until it comes off!" Said Mario as he threw a few punches. "Yeah! Brute force all the way!" Said Rainbow Dash as she agreed with Mario. "I second that!" Said Applejack. Mario then smiled at the two.

"No! I'm not talking about beating her up! I mean, we need to find a way to not only get the amulet off of Trixie, but also to get Twilight back." Said Spike. "And just how do you propose we do that? One, Trixie won't even let us around her." Said Mario. "Oh yeah? Well how else did I give her that massage?" Said Spike raising an eyebrow and putting his hands on his hips. "No, I mean literally. She won't let us around her. She put up a barrier." Said Mario pointing at the now protected Trixie. "Oh. OK, well I guess that-wait! If there's a barrier around her, then that means that there must not be a barrier around Ponyville!" Said Spike as everyone ran to a window, then groaned when they saw that the barrier was still around Ponyville.

As they all started to walk away, Spike noticed a tree that was cut to it's stump, and in the stump was a swirl. A squirrel then landed on the stump, and it uncoiled as it took the squirrel to a similar stump that was outside of Ponyville. Then it ran away. Spike then ran over to tell everybody about the stump. "Gee, that's very interesting, Spike, but how is that going to help us in any way?" Asked Mario. "Because it just gave me some inspiration for an idea." Said Spike as he put his hand on his chin. Then he motioned for everyone to gather around.

"Alright. Somepony, I don't know who yet, will dress up as an animal, then they can use the stump that I told you about to go find Twilight, she comes back, has another rematch with Trixie, she wins, we get the Alicorn Amulet, and Trixie leaves." "Mm-hmm..." Said everyone as they agreed with the plan. "That is a good plan, but where are we gonna get an animal costume?" Said Applejack. "And how are we going to find Twilight?" Asked Mario afraid that the plan wouldn't work. "Well, what place besides other cities and places in the world is right next to Ponyville that Twilight could have gone?" Said Spike as he looked around.

Our heroes then thought about it for a few seconds before saying "The Everfree forest!" Then Trixie mumbled to herself as she drifted off to sleep. Then everyone decided that it would be a great idea for them to whisper.

"Well we figured out the Twilight situation, but how are we going to get an animal suit?" Asked Rarity. Just then, a leaf that had a hole on it's left side, and had a racoon pattern on it flew in, and passed everyone's faces. It then flew by Mario, who grabbed it and studied it before realizing that it was the Tanooki leaf. "Actually, I know how." Said Mario.

After Mario put on the Tanooki Suit, Rainbow Dash couldn't help but snicker. "Mario, no offense or anything, but you look like a dork." She said, trying to keep her snickers to herself. "Maybe, but it's the only way that I'll be able to get out of here and find Twilight. Remember, if Trixie wakes up before I come back, stall her as long as possible. Got it?" "Got it!" Said everyone as Mario then said, "I'll bring her back. Don't worry." Mario then flipped out of the windowsill as he glided over to the treestump that Spike told him about, and dove in headfirst into a tunnel that was made out of roots and dirt. Then, he ran all the way to the end as he was fueled by determination. He had to get Twilight back, no matter what.

When Mario reached the end, he jumped out of the stump and hopped in a tree like a ninja, and started hopping tree to tree, trying to find Twilight. After a few minutes of searching, Mario heard the sounds of someone weeping, and as he got closer, it got louder.

When Mario landed, he decided to try and sneak up on the figure who was crying. And to his surprise, it was Twilight. "Twilight?" Mario said to himself as he walked up to her. When he saw her, his emotion was happiness, but then quickly turned to sadness As he got closer to her.

She looked like a wreck. Most of her strands of hair were in coils, she was covered in dirt, and she looked like a tornado had ripped through her body. "Twilight? It's-a me, Mario!" Said Mario as he got closer to her. Twilight then stopped stopped crying and peeked over at Mario. "Mario? Go away! You probably came here to scold me." Said Twilight as she went back to crying. "No, I came back for you. You have to have a rematch with Trixie. She's turned Ponyville into a death camp. She's been working us like dogs, and she won't even let us get out. She cut off Ponyville from civilization. And the worst part is, she took over the treehouse."

When Twilight heard that, she was angry at first, but then quickly went back to being sad. "I don't care. She can have whatever she wants, I'm not going back there." "And why not?" Asked Mario as he got closer to her. "You can do it, Twilight! I know you can. All you have to do is believe in yourself-" "I already tried that, Mario! And it didn't work. I can't do it. I can't do it for Ponyville, and I can't do it for my friends." Then, Twilight went back to sobbing.

Mario then felt really bad for her, and he wanted to help her in anyway that he could. "Well, if you can't do it for Ponyville, or for your friends, then at least do it for me." Said Mario as he knelt down right next to her. Twilight looked at Mario, then quietly said "Okay. But how are we going to beat that time spell?" Asked Twilight as Mario picked her up. "Easy. We're going to do one of our own!" Mario then jumped into a tree as he talked. "First, we need to go see Zecora, then we'll pay Princess Celestia a visit." Said Mario as they landed in front of Zecora's house.

As they walked in, Zecora was sleeping, and they looked at each other, then shared a look that said "Let's be quiet." Then, they tiptoed inside as they looked around. Then Twilight saw one of Zecora's doorstopers, and took it. Then they left to go see Pricess Celestia.

"Cant you two go any faster?" Said Trixie as Snips and Snails were pulling her in a carrige that was heavy. VERY heavy. "We're pulling as fast as we can!" Said Snails as he and Snips struggled with pulling. "Well, pull faster!" Shouted Trixie. Then, she heard a voice. "Trixie!" Trixie then turned around to be shocked by what she saw. "No. Way. Twilight! What are you doing here? Last time I checked, you were banished." Said Trixie as Twilight walked up to her, and Mario scretly went back into Ponyville and took off the Tanooki Suit, telling everyone that Twilight was back.

"I was, but I came back so that I could have a rematch. Trixie, I challenge you to a Magic duel!" When eveyone who was listening heard that, all they could say was "Ooooooooooo!" Trixie then looked around like she was worried, but started to act all cool again when she said, "Why, so that I can embarass you again? Fine. You want a Magic Duel, you got one! Trixie then opened up the barrier as she and Twilight went to have a duel.

"Since I totally humiliated you last time, I'll let you go first this time." Said Trixie, taunting to Twilight. "Great. Gives me an excuse to show off the awesome power of this amulet given to me by my friend, Zecora. But, in order for me to show off it's powers, I'll need a volunteer. How about you, Mario?" Asked Twilight as everyone pushed him towards her.

"Now, if it's okay with you Mario, I'd like to preform a few experiments on you." When Mario heard that, he said "Experiments?" Then, he tried running away, but like most cartoons, Mario ended up staying in place, unable to get any traction with the ground whatsoever as Twilight talked.

"Yes. Experiments. For example, I can turn anypony I want into-" Twilight then hit Mario with a spell as dust started to kick up, then lifted Mario into the air, turning him into metal as she did so. Mario then flipped to the ground, and looked around as Twilight explained. "Solid metal!" Trixie then went up to Mario and punched him in the stomach, which didn't phase him at all.

"I can even turn them-" Twilight then hit Metal Mario with another spell and just like before, dust kicked up. But this time, when Mario came down, he was a baby. But when he landed, he did it on his butt, so when he hit the ground, it was pretty hard. Then he started to cry. "A little infant!"

As Baby Mario was crying, Applejack picked him up and rubbed his belly, causing him to laugh and giggle in delight. Everyone said this and said "Awww..." As the scene was heartwarming. Baby Mario then saw Applejack's mane, and was fascinated by it, so he started to tug and teeth on it, but Applejack didn't mind.

Twilight then moved on. "I can even turn them-" Twilight then hit Baby Mario with yet another spell and turned him as thin as paper. "Into paper!" Paper Mario then looked around as everyone just stared at him in awe. "So, since you can't come up with anything to try and counter with, it looks like I win. This really is a way more powerful amulet then the Alicorn Amulet." Said Twilight as she turned Mario back to normal.

Trixie then looked at the Alicorn Amulet, then up at the one that Twilight was wearing before throwing the Alicorn Amulet into the air and saying "You can have this!" And ran towards Twilight, trying to get the one she had on.

Mario and Rainbow Dash both saw the Alicorn Amulet go flying into the air, and they jumped into the air to try and catch the amulet, but they both ended up crashing into each other. Mario then landed on his back as surprisingly, Rainbow Dash landed on all fours and was on top of Mario. Mario then looked up to see Rainbow Dash blushing. "Oh. Hi, Mario. Fancy meeting you here." Mario then looked past her to see the Alicorn Amulet falling just above his head.

He then took off his cap and acted like it was a baseball glove, catching the Alicorn Amulet. Then he sat up as he said "I got it everybody!" Then he held up his cap for everyone to see, but ended up launching it like a catapult. "Or not." Said Mario as Twilight caught it just before it hit the ground.

Trixie then put on the amulet that Twilight had on and laughed evily. "Now you are all my slaves. Bow down to your new master!" Then she threw F.L.U.D.D. To Mario, who put him back on, and shot electricity out of her horn at Fluttershy, who started to laugh as it made contact.

Trixie was then surprised at this. "What? Why aren't you screaming in pain and bowing down to me?" "Because," said Twilight as she walked up to her. "It's not an actual amulet. It's one of Zecora's doorstoppers." When Trixie heard that, she became very outraged.

"Then how did you turn HIM into metal, and paper, and a little kid?" Asked Trixie as she pointed at Mario. "Because, we faked it." Said Mario leaning close to Trixie. "WHAT?!" "Yep, that's right. We faked it. You see, Pricess Celestia is searching through lots of dimensions to try and help me get home. And some of these dimensions that she was looking through, happened to have a paper version of me, and a baby version of me, which we used to fool you into thinking that Twilight actually turned me into paper and a baby again. Which by the way, great work guys!" Said Mario as Paper Mario picked up Baby Mario, and Princess Celestia teleported in, and teleported away, taking Baby and Paper Mario with her.

Trixie's jaw then dropped. "But, what about you being turned into metal?" Asked Trixie as she took off the doorstopper. Mario then reached into his overalls as he pulled out the Metal Cap. Then he spun it around his finger as he talked. "Metal Cap. Duh." Twilight then spoke up. "And since I won, you have to go now. Bye, Trixie!"

Trixie then let up the barrier as she got up on a rock. "You haven't seen the last of me, Twilight! I WILL return, and when I do, I will have my revenge. Especially on YOU, Mario." Mario then crossed his arms. "I'm shaking. Now get out of here!" Said Mario as he shot a fireball at her. Trixie then glared at Mario, then ran away as Twilight put Pinkie's mouth back.

"Well, I guess that's that." Said Mario as everyone walked away. "I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat." Said Pinkie. "Yeah. I'd like that." Said Mario. But before they could think of where to go, they heard the sounds of somebody doing graffiti, and when they turned around, they saw Shadow Mario.(surprise surprise)

"Shadow Mario!" Said our heroes. Shadow Mario then turned around and glanced at our heroes before running off. "Oh come on! Of all the times!" Said Mario as everyone went after Shadow Mario. Mario then sprayed water at Shadow Mario, causing him to trip over a rock, then roll down a hill, and almost fall into the ocean, but he changed into his Shadow Balls and flew off. "Another day..." Thought Shadow Mario as our heroes watched him. Then they left to go get something to eat.


	7. Big Bob-omb in Equestria

Okay, before we start, I'm sure that you guys are(probably)wondering "Why haven't you made a new chapter?" Or "Are you dead?" And to answer those questions, no. I'm not dead. And the reason why I haven't made a new chapter in a while, is because I have a lot going on lately, and I figured that I could use a short break from the story. But I'm back now, and that's all that really matters. So, without further ado, I hope that you enjoy this next chapter, and it makes up for the shortage of chapters.

**Deep underneath Ponyville...**

"So, you mean to tell me that Mario saved a wedding, foiled the Shadow Assistant project, and helped show up some wannabe magician, while in the middle of it all, you got your butt handed back to you on a silver platter?" Asked Bowser as he was pacing around, waiting for an answer from Bowser Jr., who was looking down in shame as he said "Yes."

Bowser then stopped pacing as he put his hand on his chin. "It's worse than I thought..." Said Bowser as he turned around. "What's worse than you thought?" Asked Jr., knowing that there was a good chance that Bowser would yell at him for asking, but surprisingly, he didn't. In fact, he kept his cool while he talked to his son.

"Our plans son, our plans. They've been getting worse and worse while Mario and his annoying pony friends are getting better and better at finding ways to ruin them! But this time, oh, this time, I might have a plan that would top them all." Said Bowser as he got an evil grin on his face.

"Uh, what plan is that, Papa?" Asked Jr. as Bowser picked him up. "This plan son, involves an old friend...one that Mario is all too familiar with." Said Bowser as he started to laugh. "Son, I need you to go and-" Bowser then whispered what he wanted Bowser Jr. to do, and when he heard it, he also got a grin on his face. Then they both started to laugh evilly, knowing that this plan of their's was going to work.

**Later on at some random restaurant...**

"Wow, Mario! And you saved the Mushroom Kingdom by dancing?" Asked Twilight as Mario got out of his seat, and said "Yep!" Then he started to break dance in public as Pinkie suddenly pulled out a boombox, and started to play some appropriate music to fit the mood and attract some attention as Mario spun around on his head for a while, causing some other ponies who were walking by to crowd around Mario as they cheered him on.

Mario then curled up into a ball as he spun around on his butt for a few seconds, then stopped as he started to swing his legs around. After doing this for a few seconds, Mario stopped and did a handstand with one hand, then backflipped on his two feet as he held his arms up, athlete style. The crowd went ballistic over this as the music ended, and Mario took a few bows before the crowd walked away, amazed at what they just saw.

Mario then sat back in his seat as he leaned back in the chair. "So, what did you think?" Asked Mario as he looked at the Mane 6 and Spike for their opinions, but the looks on the for faces said it all. Their jaws dropped as they stared at Mario in disbelief. After a while, Mario started to get irritated.

"Okay, work with me here. That's not telling me anything." Rainbow Dash was the first to speak. "Exactly. There's just nothing to say about what you just did." "So, in other words, you're speechless." Said Mario as he smiled at them. "Uh-huh." Said everyone as they came back to reality.

Mario chuckled for a little bit before he went back to drinking his lemonade that was there. As he was drinking, they were all commenting about Mario's athleticism, and how awesome his performance was, but suddenly got cut short when the ground started to rumble, then it stopped.

"What was that?" Asked Rarity as everyone looked around. "Earthquake?" Asked Twilight. "No, I doubt it. We rarely get earthquakes here." Said Applejack. "Well, my guess would either be Shadow Mario, or something terraforming, but I doubt that would be happening." Said Mario. "Well what are we doing sitting here playing the guessing game? Let's go find out what it was!" Said Rainbow Dash as everyone agreed, and with F.L.U.D.D.'s help, tracked down the source of the rumbling.

When our heroes tracked it down, they looked all around for a clue of some sorts that would give them an idea of what caused it. They looked all over, but couldn't find anything, as if it was just something to distract them. "OK, so, does anyone have an idea of what caused that rumbling?" Asked Mario.

But before anyone could answer, they all heard someone say "I do!" They all looked over in the distance to see a giant round figure that Mario was way too familiar with. "King Bob-omb?!" Said Mario in shock. "You know this guy?" Asked Rainbow as everyone looked at Mario. "Yeah. His name is King Bob-omb, and obviously, he's the leader of the-" Said Mario before he was cut off by Pinkie. "Bowling balls?" Mario had to laugh at that. "No, Pinkie, he's not the leader of bowling balls, although it does look like he should be, shouldn't it? Anyways, he's the leader of the Bob-ombs, walking bombs with eyes." Said Mario as King Bob-omb walked towards them.

"Well well, if it isn't my old pal, Mario. You look like you've put on a couple of pounds over the years!" Said King Bob-omb in a attempt to try and taunt Mario, but Mario rebutted by saying to himself "I could say the same thing about your Mom..." King Bob-omb then heard Mario mumble to himself, and said "What?" "Nothing!" Replied Mario, trying to act innocent. "Oh well. Talk is cheap. Minions, attack!" Yelled King Bob-omb as the ground started to rumble behind him, and out of the ground came some Bob-ombs who started to scatter themselves around Ponyville, and blow up.

Our heroes had split up to try and take out the Bob-ombs, but every time the stopped one, another one was blowing up somewhere else, making the job way harder than it needed to be.

Eventually, they all met back up and fell to the ground, exhausted from trying to get rid of the Bob-ombs. "This is really annoying!" Complained Rainbow Dash. Mario then looked up at her. "You're telling me! I had to deal with these guys before, and I still have my occasional run-ins with them!" Mario said as he turned around on his back, and closed his eyes. "Hey! That's a great idea, Mario! I think I'll do it too!" Said Pinkie as she went to sleep. "I'm not trying to take a nap. I'm coming up with a plan." Said Mario as he thought about three things.

First, he thought about how Rainbow had the ability to fly, thanks to her wings. Then he thought about F.L.U.D.D. and how he could spray water. Lastly, he thought about the Mario Tornado, and mixed all three thoughts together and got a plan.

Mario opened his eyes afterwards with a smirk on his face. Then he took off his regular Cap and out on the Wing Cap. "What are you doing?" Asked Spike as Mario triple jumped into the air. "I have a plan, I'll be right back." Then he flew into the air.

Soon, Mario was high above Ponyville, and then he spun around like a tornado, while F.L.U.D.D. sprayed water all over the place like a water sprinkler. The water then shorted out the Bob-ombs wicks as they stopped moving. King Bob-omb, who saw the whole thing on top of a house, became furious. "No! My precious Bob-ombs!"

Then Fluttershy led the Bob-ombs all the way to the ocean, where they fell down and disappeared, deep into the dark abyss of the ocean. Mario landed where the ponies were, and they started to celebrate on a job well done, until King Bob-omb interrupted them. "MARIO!" Yelled out the King as he jumped from the house, causing the ground to rumble for a little bit. This caused Pinkie to wake up from her short nap. "What did I miss?" She asked. Twilight then answered. "Not much."

King Bob-omb then pointed at Mario while he talked. "You have ruined my plans for the last time, Mario! Now you die!" King Bob-omb then jumped at Mario, in a attempt to try and crush him, but Mario everyone jumped away from him. Mario then started to run circles around King Bob-omb to get him dizzy, and it worked. The King fell on his butt as he tried to get the stars away from him, but it didn't work. Mario picked up King Bob-omb, and threw him on his back.

King Bob-omb, now enraged, said "Do you really think that some ponies are going to beat me? Pathetic!" Pinkie then took out her party cannon as she shot King Bob-omb from behind. "Is this pathetic?!" Yelled Pinkie as she suddenly put on an army hat. "Why, yes, actually." Said King Bob-omb as he walked towards her.

Mario, who saw this yelled out "Great distraction, Pinkie!" Then he ran behind King Bob-omb and picked him up, then threw him once again. King Bob-omb then became infuriated as he jumped up onto the edge of a building with his back turned towards the heroes. Mario then wall jumped onto a house and ran over to King Bob-omb, who was laughing at Mario. "You won't be able to throw me this time, Mario! You and your little friends have failed!" Then he laughed again.

Mario took notice that King Bob-omb was standing on a ledge, so he sprayed him with water, causing King Bob-omb to back up, then he fell to his inevitable doom. "Curse you Mario!" Were the King's last words before he fell to the ground, and blew up.

Mario, after seeing the destruction of one of his longtime foes, flipped off of the building as he was greeted with compliments. "Wow, Mario. I never knew that you were that strong!" Said Rarity. "Yeah. It's all in the wrist." Said Mario as he started moving his wrist up and down. "Speaking of wrists, why does it feel like something's missing?" Asked Mario as he thought about the recent events.

"Something like what?" Asked Twilight. "I don't know. I mean I beat the bad guy, and saved the day, so shouldn't something happen by now?" Before anyone could answer the question, a wave of paint flew over their heads, and they looked at the person who did it: Shadow Mario.

"Of course! The Shadow Mario chase. You guys stay here. I'll take on Shadow Mario." Said Mario as he went after his shadow clone. After a while of chasing him down and shooting him with water, Shadow Mario tripped and fell to the ground. "This isn't the last you've seen of me! I'll be back, Mario!" And with that, Shadow Mario disappeared.

Afterwards, Mario went back to the ponies as they were wondering what to do with the rest of the day. As they were talking it over, Spike saw a Bob-omb which was forgotten by the heroes, and it had it's eyes closed, as if it were sleeping. Spike then figured that he could take care of it on his own, so he walked up to it, and blew flames at it, causing it's wick to burn away, and it's eyes to open.

The Bob-omb then walked over to our heroes, and caught their attention. As they saw it, an exclamation mark appeared above their heads, and they tried to run away, but before they could turn around, the Bob-omb exploded as they went flying into the air, then an announcer said "Super Smash Brothers...MELEE!" Then they landed on their backs as Mario said "We shall never speak of this again." "Agreed." Said everyone as they got up and walked away.


	8. Enter Luigi!

**On a bright and sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom...**

"Mario, where are you?" Yelled out Luigi, who was trying to look for his brother that had mysteriously disappeared. "Where could he be? I swear if he's in that Italian restaurant again..." He said to himself as he walked all over the place, but didn't see one trace of Mario anywhere. "Oh great! I can't find him. Wait a minute. If Mario's gone, then that means that I can become the main hero of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Said Luigi as he began to daydream about all of the fame, becoming the main character on multiple covers of his own games, and getting a kiss from Peach.

With these thoughts in his head, he got up and was about to look for Bowser so that he could go beat him up with help from the Toads, and take all of the credit, making him number one. As he was walking throughout the Mushroom Kingdom, he saw an M graffiti'd on a wall. At first, he thought it was just something someone did in order to honor Mario, but as he got closer, he saw that it was actually a portal of some sort. _"This looks like one of those graffiti M's that Mario told me about when he went to Isle Delfino. I think he said to go through them, you had to spray some water on it, then jump in."_

With that, Luigi took out his Poltergust and switched it to water as he sprayed the M. When he was done, he saw that it worked, as the M was now glowing, and seemed to be dragging him in. Luigi then jumped into the air as his body was reconstructed into a mass of molecules, and he was taken inside. It reminded him of those candies that were introduced a few years back in Mario Party 8.

Before he knew it, Luigi was high in the air, falling to what seemed like his inevitable doom. Luigi then screamed as his eyes bugged out and his mouth comically grew huge. Afterwards, Luigi started to pray in midair, hoping that he just might survive this.

As he was praying, he was suddenly caught by a cyan speeding blur with what appeared to be a rainbow trail behind it. He didn't care who this mysterious figure was, but it didn't stop him from clinging into her like a cat, not willing to let go.

When Rainbow landed she puffed her chest out and said "No need to thank me. I know that I'm the best flyer and hero of Equestria." Luigi however, didn't hear her, and still kept clinging onto her, cowering all the while. _"Man, this guy's as much of coward as Fluttershy!" _She thought as he still kept clinging to her.

"Uh, dude? You can let go, now." Rainbow said as Luigi looked like he had no intention of letting go. After a few minutes, Rainbow then tried prying Luigi off of her, but failed as Luigi was starting to stick to her like glue. Then she spun around, causing him to lose his grip and fall flat on his butt. "Huh? I'm alive?" Luigi curiously asked as he got up and dusted himself off. Then he saw that he wasn't harmed in any way.

"I'm alive! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" He cried out as he zipped towards her. "It's nothing. Just don't forget to thank your friendly neighborhood-" Said Rainbow as Luigi wrapped her in a tight hug, which was more of a death grip than it was a hug. "Thank you so, so much!" He said once again. "Actually, I think it would be better if you DID forget to thank me." She struggled to say.

Luigi then let go her as he started to back away and kept saying "Thank you, thank you, Thank you!" In the middle of him praising Dash for saving his life, he bumped into a shadowy figure with an oversized paintbrush, and at first, he assumed it to be Mario.

"Mario! I've been looking all over for you!" He said as he picked him up and started to hug him. As he was doing so, Mario came by and yelled out "You're not getting away so easily! Get back here!" Then he started to spray water at Shadow Mario, not noticing that Luigi was there.

Shadow Mario then got out of Luigi's hug and began to run all around Ponyville, giving Mario a wild goose chase to go on. "Nice going, green guy!" He yelled out at Luigi as he kept running after the shadow clone.

After a few minutes of chasing and fighting, Mario had defeated Shadow Mario, and he fell to the ground, turning into molecules as he did so. Mario then walked back to Rainbow to see her studying Luigi. "Wait a second! Green clothes? Skinnier than Mario? L on your cap? *gasp* You're Luigi!" She said aloud as Mario darted over to the two.

"Did you just say Luigi? The weaker, yet brave Mario Brother?" "The same!" Luigi said as he crossed his arms. Mario's jaw then dropped. "Luigi?! What are you doing here?" Luigi then began his explaination. "Well, I was in the Mushroom Kingdom looking around for you, until I saw an M graffiti'd on a wall. At that point, I remembered about that time when you went on vacation to Isle Delfino, and sprayed it with water. Then the M started to glow and pulled me in. Then I started to fall from the sky, going to become a Luigi pancake. That is until I was saved by this wonderful ray of sunshine." Then he tried to hug Rainbow again, but she pushed him away while saying "No more hugs."

Luigi reluctantly nodded and backed away. "Anyways, now that I've found you, we can go back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Everyone's been worried about you, you know." He said as he grabbed Mario's arm and began to drag him along in some random direction, but Mario stopped him. "Luigi, we can't go back."

Luigi then stopped pulling Mario and turned around. "What? What are you talking about?" Mario then sighed as Luigi let go of his arm. "What I mean is, we can't go home yet. There's no way out of here that I know of, and Princess Celestia is already trying her best to find a way out of here for me." He explained, leaving Luigi naturally confused.

"Princess...Celestia? Don't you mean Peach?" "Nope. I really meant Celestia." Luigi then gave his brother a strange look. "Mario, I think you've been here way too long. This place is already making you lose your sanity." "Not really. My sanity has been fully intact, from me saving a wedding, to fighting off Shadow Mario, to fighting my own friends and King Bob-omb to-" "Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute. Did you just say that you saved a wedding?" Mario then nodded as he said "I'll tell you over pasta with my friends." Luigi nodded, and the two went off to go and introduce Luigi to the various ponies that Mario had met in his time in Equestria, and to eat some Italian food which they had no money for, so they had to do a dine and dash.

**After running from an angry waiter who didn't get a tip...**

"I still can't believe we did that." Luigi said as everyone nodded. _**"**And I still can't believe that I'm actually stuck in a world with talking ponies."_ He thought to himself. "Well, it's all apart of the things that can happen in Equestria." Replied Mario as everyone turned a corner to see Shadow Mario standing there, obviously not happy. "Shadow Mario!" They yelled out.

"Really? This is second time today!" Mario said. "He is just ASKING to get his flank kicked!" Said Pinkie as she now suddenly had a shirt on and rolled up the sleeves while walking towards Shadow Mario to beat him up, but Twilight stopped her by putting a wall up and pushed her back. "Aw come on! Lemme at him!" Pinkie cried out as she tried to jump over the wall, but Twilight made it high enough so that she couldn't. "I don't know, Pinkie. He looks like he's planning something." She replied.

Fortunately, Twilight was right. Shadow Mario clapped twice, causing a green Wiggler to come charging at the heroes from far off in the distance. At first, Mario thought it was a certain blue hedgehog that he knew, but as it got closer, he knew that it was the Wiggler he fought back at Gelato Beach.

When Luigi saw the Wiggler, his jaw literally dropped to the ground as if he were a malfunctioning robot while his eyes were as big as yoga balls. Then he fell over to the ground, still stuck in that "horrified" expression. "My goodness! Is he okay?" Rarity asked worriedly as the girls checked up on him. Mario however, just kept a straight face, even after he saw Luigi fall over.

"Ah, he's fine. He'll snap out of it in about...2 minutes?" As he said that, the Wiggler then looked at Mario, and suddenly remembered about his defeat in Isle Delfino. The Wiggler then became angry as he tried to charge at our heroes, but they dodged the oncoming Wiggler, while grabbing Luigi in the process.

Afterwards, they had come together again to come up with a plan. "So, Mario. I'm assuming that you've fought this thing before. How do we take it on?" Asked Rainbow as she dropped Luigi. The rest of the girls also looked at him for his advice. "Okay, to take him out, we just need to roll him over on his back." "Sounds easy enough." Replied AJ. "Yeah, It's not. Wigglers are really heavy, so the only way to get them on their backs is to have a huge uprising of ground, and hope that they try to go up it, which they can't." As Mario was saying this, he realized that there was a Question Block in the side of a house, and that the Wiggler was coming towards them. Mario then decided to make a break for it with the little time that he didn't have, and try to hit the Question Block.

As he was running towards it, he noticed that the Wiggler was actaully aiming for him, and not the others. Mario then gulped at this, and saw how close he was to the Question Block. And right when the Wiggler was about to run him over, Mario dove at the Question Block and thought _"Please be something good, please be something good!" _

Then he hit the Question Block, causing a Mega Mushroom to come out. When he saw it, he got a smirk on his face as he grabbed the mushroom and abosrbed it, making him a giant.

When the Wiggler saw Mega Mario, he turned blue as tried to run away, but Mario just walked after him and stepped on him. Mario then lifted his foot to see if it was splat in the middle of the road, but was surprised when he didn't see it. At first, he thought it managed to get away, but then he saw red shoes sticking out from the bottom of his shoe, so he looked under it too see the Wiggler with a sad face on it smushed against Mario's shoe.

Then he knew what he was going to do next, so he turned around and told Fluttershy to close her eyes and cover her ears, but as he was doing so, he saw that she was already doing so, so he just looked at the viewer and shrugged his shoulders. Then he scraped the Wiggler onto the ground as it started to melt into graffiti.

When he was done, the Wiggler had seeped into the ground, releasing a shining object that Mario was familiar with. Mario then shrunk back to his normal size as he ran over to the shining object, which was next to Twilight. Mario then held out his arms as he ran towards her.

Twilight, thinking that Mario was going to give her a hug, just looked at him at first. While she was doing that, the scenery changed from being Ponyville, to a hillside, with flowers everywhere. There was no one else there, just her and Mario. She was about to give him a hug, but Mario ran past her and went towards the object, which turned out to be a Shine Sprite when he got closer.

Mario then did his little dance that he does when he gets a Shine Sprite while Pinkie joined him and did some random pose at the end along with Luigi, who snapped out of his "horrified" expression and joined them as the words "Shine Get!" appeared at the bottom of them. "...What was that?" Rainbow asked as everyone gave them strange looks. "Don't worry about it." Mario answered vaguely.

Twilight, who was now upset at Mario for apparently tricking her into thinking she was going to get a hug from him, galloped up to him and slapped him, immediately walking away to go to the library and drown her sorrows in ice cream. Mario then held his face as he looked at the others and asked "What just happened?" Everyone else shrugged their shoulders as they walked off with Luigi following Mario to the library to get something to eat.

**Author's Notes**

OK, a few things. 1. Sorry for not making any chapters in the past month, I think? I don't know to be honest. 2. The reason I added Luigi into this is because I thought that Mario might get lonely being stuck in a world with people you don't really know, and no one you know being there. So I added Luigi since he is the closest person to Mario. Also, it's the Year of Luigi, and I decided to do something special for the guy. I mean, come on. It's Luigi. He was going to show up in the story eventually. Anyways, back to what I was saying before. 3. The reason Luigi didn't get into the fight with the Wiggler is not because I have something against him. Oh no. Luigi is actually a pretty cool character when you think about it. The reason why is because, well, Luigi's a coward. No offense to any of you Luigi fans out there, but it's true. Nintendo has defined Luigi's character to be that of the cowardly type. Sure he'll get into a fight to help out the heroes, but most of the time, he'd probably be seen hiding somewhere with Fluttershy. 4. Obvious Mario Party and Sonic reference. Maybe he'll make a cameo in this story. MAYBE. I'm not entirely sure. 5. Yes, Mario broke the 4th wall. He'll be doing a lot of that, considering Mario games do in fact do it. Don't believe me? Go play Super Paper Mario and do NOT sit there and tell me that it doesn't break the 4th wall. Anyway, I think that's about it for now, And hopefully it won't take so long for me to make. Until then.


End file.
